


A Little Less Conversation

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds a very pleasurable way to distract Rodimus from a topic he's tired of revisiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Teh_Gelfling for being amazing and betaing this for me at 2 in the morning.

Megatron's greeting at the door to their habsuite was by way of a legal datapad shoved at him. He didn’t need to read more than the title of the datapad to know what was coming. “Rodimus, we are not having this conversation again.” Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose; he could tell there would be a monster of a headache in his future. This subject was always the herald of one. 

“It's because you don’t really want me?” The question started out loud and angry but ended softly and as shaken as was the hand that took back the datapad and put it away in his subspace. 

“You know very well that nothing could be further from the truth.” Megatron’s large hand engulfed the side of Rodimus’ head, his thumb stroking slowly over the mars in Rodimus’ lower lip. 

A gold colored handheld Megatron’s in place as the Prime’s heir apparent nuzzled into the touch before he found the courage to continue. “So you want me, but not like that. Not enough to bond with me?” 

Megatron pulled the younger mech close, drawing his face up to look at his own. He hoped Rodimus would see the words he wouldn’t say. “Spark bonds are eternal.”

“Yeah, that's kinda why I want it. You'll be like, legally required to be with me.” 

Megatron raised an optic ridge, that false bravado he had learned usually hid Rodimus’ uncertainty. “I have no plans to go anywhere else.”

“You... I can't... I can't do this.” Rodimus made to leave. Avoidance was also not something he’d tried in a long while. Megatron reached out to stop his retreat. Rodimus glared up at him pain, and anger showing clearly on his face. “Let me go. I just want to leave. I can’t do this right now.”

He released the smaller mech’s wrist. “I won’t stop you, but you should at least know why before you go.” 

Rodimus’ hand hovered above the controls for the door. “I know why. I’ve heard it a million times from a million other bots. Your excuse just has the most, whatever. I can’t think right now.” Megatron’s heavy steps echoed behind him, coming closer until Rodimus could feel the other mech’s heat behind him. He curled in on himself, protecting his wounded spark.

“I will not bond with you, my Sun, my Prime because I am not worthy of you. Our trip may be long, and we may have eons together, but I am on borrowed time, and I will not end your life with my own.” 

Rodimus’ fingers scraped at the door before curling into a fist. “I hate you. I hate you, and I love you, and I hate that I love you.” He turned around to face Megatron, tears, and fury prevalent on his face. “You’re right. You are on borrowed time, and I cheered when Prowl called for your death. Now I have nightmares about it. I couldn’t wait for the damn war to be over, so you'd gone, and now I can’t imagine a life without you in it. So if that means I follow you to the Well, I want that. If it means we live or we die together, I want that. If it means that the next coup is successful, or the Galactic Council catches up to us and drags you gray and cold from this ship, at least I know…” Rodimus shook, voice rising and falling in fits and broken sobs, the side of his fist making harsh contact with the door. Megatron had never thought him more beautiful. “Then, at least I know that you actually do care, and I’m not just being used, and I’m not someone’s pawn in some big political game.” Rodimus hands curled together over his chest, protecting his constricting spark, his frame following suit. 

Someone, maybe several someones, had hurt this young mech deeply in his past, and Megatron felt it as if it were an echo in his own spark. He pulled at the young Prime, stopping when he met resistance, then clutching him close when Rodimus fell into him. “Surely you must see, I refuse you because I care for you too much.”

“Stop trying to confuse me. Why won’t you just tell me the truth?”

Megatron tipped Rodimus’ head back to meet his gaze. “I am not trying to deceive you.” His lips grazed Rodimus’, kisses kept soft and chaste, unwilling to impose on the emotional Primeling in his arms. “I have never been more honest in my life. I would rather die than harm you. I would see you go on after I am no more and be the sun by which our people grow and greet their future.” 

Rodimus’ fingers found gaps in Megatron's armor, clinging to him in a frightened, desperate way. “I’m not that. I’ll never be that. I’m horrible at being a leader." A flame colored helm fell forward, hiding blurring blue optics from Megatron's sight. "How can I make you understand that I need you, you make me better?” 

Megatron lifted the smaller mech, carrying him to their berth where he wrapped his larger frame around Rodimus’ still shaking one. “My bright and beautiful star. You’ve grown so much, and come so far.” 

Rodimus smiled up at him with wet optics. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” It was a horrible joke, one he’d made a million times. Megatron had no doubt the painful topic would rear it’s ugly head again, but if Rodimus was seeking comfort in him, he would give it, gladly. 

His kisses started slowly. The tip of Rodimus’ nose, his eyelids, helm flares. Megatron nuzzled at his lover’s jaw and the flame-colored helm tilted to give him access to Rodimus’ sensitive neck. “I can not give you what you want, but I can give you what you need.” A long, slow open-mouthed kiss was placed over Rodimus’ spark as Megatron licked at the fine seams as he traced the centerline of Rodimus’ chest.

Breathless and dazed, Rodimus fought to return with fervor the bliss being fed into his systems. “Want you. Need you.” 

Megatron’s smile was hungry, and in another time and place Rodimus’ spark might have frozen, however in this time and in this space, it flared. “Then allow me to serve you, my Prime.” 

Megatron continued his path down his Prime’s body, marking him with the passion of his mouth. No seam was left unlicked. No plate was left unkissed. “You are beautiful." A slow lick and a hot exhale into a splayed hip joint. "Open for me so that I may show my appreciation to my Prime.” 

All of Rodimus’ joints turned to gel as those words rumbled into his inner thigh. The holes in his upper leg armor were traced with a tongue that he longed to have circle other parts of his anatomy. 

Megatron slid his arms under legs that fell away at his touch, his long arms curling around slim hips to tease at overlapped plating. “Do you taste as divine as you smell?” 

Full body shivers were his only answer; the usually loquacious mech was oddly silent. Shifting up to see why Megatron found Rodimus panting harshly with his teeth clamped firmly on his finger. His first pull of the hand had Rodimus giving him a pained look. “Do not rob from me your praise. Give voice to your pleasure, young one. I have much desire to hear it.” The pained look didn’t melt, but the much-abused digit was released. The finger was directed to Megatron’s awaiting mouth, where it was suckled with a very clear intention of how a finger might be replaced with something else.

“Fuck me.” It wasn’t a demand, but an expression of appreciation and exasperation as brash as the mech who uttered it. 

A sharp nip on his finger had Rodimus gasping, so different from the attention lavished on him to his point. “All in good time, sweet one, all in due course.” Gods on high, that voice, did things to him that were sinful in a multitude of ways. He would have rubbed his thighs together if Megatron were not situated between them. Instead, Rodimus whined and fought not to embarrass himself with the verboseness that had gotten him laughed at by others. 

“I want to hear you Rodimus. I am well aware of who you are. As your lover, it is important to know that I am pleasing you. I want to hear your pleasure. Let me hear that I am?” Rodimus could barely think, could only nod. 

A broad, flat tongue licked at his heated interface panel. “Would you deny me, my Prime?” A quick shake of his head as he bared himself to Megatron. Red optics held blue as the slow lick was repeated. Megatron left his tongue extended making a show of the lubricants gathered there and how he savored their taste. He continued his slow, thorough exploration of Rodimus’ valve, stopping to kiss the inside of his thigh or nuzzle his hip joint just in time to deny Rodimus his overload. “Still so silent? Am I not pleasing you?” 

“No, no, I mean yes. I mean… Fuck… Frag… Primus, I can’t think. You’re trying to kill me. I know you are.” Rodimus’ limbs shook, his plating flared and clamped down, his spark was heating in its casing. “I can’t take much more of this. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Relax, I will take care of you.” Megatron nuzzled at the ring surrounding Rodimus’ still recessed spike. “Will you trust me to take you in my mouth?” His tongue slid over an exposed fang to accentuate his point. 

“Yes, with anything, with everything.” Rodimus tried to pull his hand free of Megatron’s grip, only to find it held fast. “Please? I don’t want to be loud. I’m always too loud.” 

“And I would have you tell the all the universe that I have pleased you. There are few who have had me as you do now, though many would claim otherwise. For you, my Prime, I am happy to bend to your will.” 

Rodimus fought to keep himself coherent. Instead of pulling his hand away, he twisted it to stroke along the edge where the helmet met the sensitive metal of Megatron’s face. “Any minute now I’m going to wake up from some kind of super fantastic wet dream, aren’t I?” A scrape of fang against his inner thigh had Rodimus yelping and Megatron smirking.

“If that is what you think this is, I will simply have to prove that you wrong.” Megatron dipped his tongue in the indention where Rodimus’ spike still lay hidden. “Release for me and I will do what I can to assure you this is no dream.” 

The iris spiraled open; Megatron kissed and nipped at the spike as it came to full pressurization. Adjusting his position Megatron licked and sucked at the head, savoring each drop that pearled at the tip as he had those he had drawn from Rodimus’ valve. His mouth closed around the head, tongue working the platelets and nodes gathered there. Rodimus' eyes closed when Megatron purred and took more of his length into his mouth. His comms buzzed to life with a voice that little more than a purr. ::Watch me, Rodimus. I want to see your optics. Look at me and know this is no dream.:: 

Small fangs pierced a full bottom lip as Rodimus fought to be silent, his mind raced with the words he dare not say aloud. He could feel Megatron’s throat slipping open to take him in, tubing flexing and clenching around him, fangs grazing over his spike just so when Megatron turned his head or angled his jaw. All the while, Rodimus’ mind raced with unspoken words of praise. When a single clawed finger breached his valve slowly while a dark thumb pressed and circled his nub, Rodimus’ resolve to be silent broke. The groan of pleasure that escaped him came from the core of his being. “Please don’t stop. Please, Megatron. Feels so good. Never been so good.” Two fingers slowly worked him higher, claws scraping ever so lightly over a node cluster just so. “More, please more.” Rodimus’ body undulated trying to draw out more of what was being given. 

::I will never leave you wanting, not like this.:: The rough timbre of the words was matched by a deep reverberating purr that carried from Megatron’s chest to Rodimus’ spark. The press of the third finger into Rodimus was slow and took the young Prime to that brilliant edge between pleasure and pain. ::Breathe, little one. In, then out. If you want more, then you must relax.:: Megatron drew off Rodimus’ spike, pushed the pointed tip of his tongue into the slit at the end, before sliding down to engulf him fully, and third large finger pushed inside his valve. 

Rodimus' body was drawn tight, too far gone to force his body to relax. Another purr, a shift in the nodes being teased, a bob of his head, a hard press on a pulsing anterior node, a spreading of curling fingers, had static crackled across Rodimus’ frame. It drove his mind blank and made body seize as the bliss of overload ripped his consciousness from him. 

When Rodimus pulled himself from the haze of offlining, his first awareness told him he was warm, shrouded in the silky fabrics that covered their bed, and wrapped in Megatron’s embrace, no trace of their previous coupling on his frame. “I’m still mad at you.” He tried to sound grumpy even as he snuggle deeper into the embrace.

“Of course, you are.”

“That conversation isn’t over.” 

“Of course, it’s not.” 

“That was a hell of a distraction attempt though.”

“Thank you.” 

The silence held for a moment before, “Hey Megatron, will you be here when I wake?” 

Megatron nuzzled Rodimus’ nearest helm flare. “Today, tomorrow, and until the stars burn from the sky."


End file.
